This invention relates to coasters for drink containers.
Coasters for drink containers have been well known and widely used for some time, their function being to prevent spillage or condensation liquid from the sides of the container reaching the surface of the table. Most commonly used coasters perform this function entirely adequately in conditions where condensation and spillage are low or medium, but where heavy condensation or spillage occur, they cannot cope with the excessive liquid which then flows on to the surface of the table. It is possible to make coasters in the form of miniature trays which are capable of holding any quantity of condensation or spillage, but this then means that the liquid remains permanently in the bottom of the coaster and drips from the bottom of the drink container every time the drink container is raised.